microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Windows 10
| интерфейс = Metro | лицензия = Коммерческая | состояние = актуальное | сайт = | дата первого релиза = 29 июля 2015 года | последняя доступная версия = | дата выпуска последней доступной версии = | поддерживаемые языки = многоязычный (в том числе русский) }} Windows 10 — операционная система для персональных компьютеров, разработанная корпорацией Microsoft в рамках семейства Windows NT. После Windows 8 система получила номер 10, минуя 9. Система призвана стать единой для разных устройств, таких как персональные компьютеры, планшеты, смартфоны, консоли Xbox One и пр. Доступна единая платформа разработки и единый магазин универсальных приложений, совместимых со всеми поддерживаемыми устройствами . Windows 10 поставляется в качестве услуги с выпуском обновлений на протяжении всего цикла поддержки. В течение первого года после выхода системы пользователи могут бесплатно обновиться до Windows 10 на устройствах под управлением легальных Windows 7, Windows 8.1 и Windows Phone 8.1.Windows 10 — Microsoft Windows Среди значимых нововведений — голосовая помощница Кортана, возможность создания и переключения нескольких рабочих столов и др. Windows 10 — последняя «коробочная» версия Windows, все последующие версии будут распространяться исключительно в цифровом виде. Лицензионное соглашение Windows 10 позволяет компании Microsoft собирать многочисленные сведения о пользователе, историю его интернет-деятельности, пароли к сайтам и точкам доступа, данные, набираемые на клавиатуре и многое другоеWindows 10’s privacy policy is the new normal / Ars Technica «Windows 10, however, shakes this up…»Windows 10 doesn’t offer much privacy by default: Here’s how to fix it / Ars Technica, Aug 4, 2015 (см. раздел «Сбор данных» ). История После Windows 8 система получила номер 10, минуя 9. Как объяснил глава Microsoft по маркетингу Windows Тони Профет, пропуск девятого номера в наименовании операционной системы Windows не связан с совместимостью. Многие программы определяли бы её, как систему из семейства Windows 9x, которые выпускались с 1995 по 2000 год. Изначально предполагалось, что нынешняя Windows 8.1 будет названа Windows 9, в Microsoft не хотели, чтобы новая версия Windows ассоциировалась с непопулярной Windows 8: — Что случилось с Windows 9? — Она пришла и ушлаMicrosoft’s New Windows Marketing Boss Explains What Happened To Windows 9 // Business Insider, 13 октября 2014.. Первая предварительная версия Windows 10 (сборка 9841) была выпущена 30 сентября 2014 года для корпоративных клиентов. На следующий день эта сборка стала доступной для загрузки на сайте программы предварительной оценки Windows. В Microsoft утверждается, что использованы пожелания и предпочтения пользователей в процессе создания новой версии операционной системы, благодаря применению предварительного тестирование с помощью Программы предварительной оценки WindowsHome page — Windows Insider Program. Распространение Windows 10 — первая операционная система Microsoft, которая официально распространяется не только с серверов поставщика, но и с компьютеров её пользователей, по принципу протокола BitTorrent. По такому же принципу распространяются и обновления Windows 10, причём эта настройка включена по умолчанию, то есть, если у пользователя лимитированный трафик, тариф с оплатой за объём трафика или скорость подключения к сети не позволяет излишне нагружать линию связи — то эту опцию следует отключитьWindows 10 распространяется по принципу «торрентов»Windows 10 uses your bandwidth to send other people updates. Так же имеется возможность оставить обмен обновлениями только между компьютерами локальной сети. В течение первого года после выхода системы пользователи смогут бесплатно обновиться до Windows 10 на любом устройстве под управлением официальных версий Windows 7, Windows 8.1 и Windows Phone 8.1, соответствующим определённым требованиямО Windows 10 на официальном сайте Microsoft. Прямое обновление Прямое обновление до Windows 10 доступно для Windows 7 и Windows 8.1 с 29 июля 2015 года для устройств, соответствующих определенным требованиямТехнические характеристики. Вопросы и ответы по обновлению рассмотрены в официальном собрании вопросовВопросы и ответы по обновлению. Для обновления на Windows 8.1 требуется установленный Windows 8.1 Update. Для Windows 8 потребуется установить обновление Windows 8.1. Для обновления на Windows 7 требуется SP1. В течение первого года после выхода финальной версии Windows 10 будет возможно получить обновление бесплатно. Пользователи Windows Vista и более старых версий, даже с пакетами обновлений, не смогут совершить прямое обновление до Windows 10. Для этого им потребуется чистая установка «с нуля» . Исключение: пользователи Vista, которым досталась бесплатно Windows 7 по различного рода акциямMicrosoft позволит бесплатно перейти на Windows 7: Медиа: Lenta.ru. Они смогут выполнить цепное обновление: Windows Vista — Windows 7 — Windows 10 бесплатно по своей лицензии. Обновление для всех, кому оно доступно, требуется лишь один раз на конкретном оборудовании. Обновление осуществляется с помощью приложения «Получить Windows 10», которое распространяется через обновление KB3035583. В нём можно зарезервировать и загрузить систему до 29 июля 2016 года — срока окончания акции. Установочные файлы сами загрузятся на компьютер, однако можно отложить установку. Установка в среднем может идти около часа. Можно также и быстрее обновиться до Windows 10 — для этого можно с сайта Microsoft загрузить утилиту для создания установочных носителей и выбрать вариант обновления. Данные способы обновления не распространяются на выпуски корпоративной версии, корпоративную версию нужно обновить через образ VLSC, выданный корпорациейMicrosoft раскрыла подробности обновления до Windows 10, которое станет доступно 29 июля | OneTile.ru. Отличия от предыдущих версий Windows Основные отличия * Обновлённое меню «Пуск» позволит пользователю в один клик просматривать списки часто используемых приложений и файлов, а также настраивать приложения, программы, контакты и веб-сайты. Имеется возможность закрепить плитки в меню «Пуск», а если плитки не нужны, их можно убрать. Однако, если пользователям больше по душе экран «Пуск», как в Windows 8.1, они смогут переключиться на него. * Начиная со сборки 10056 можно изменять размер меню «Пуск» с помощью курсора мыши или развернуть меню на весь экран. * Недавно установленные приложения расположены в середине списка приложений меню «Пуск», а не отображаются и подсвечиваются при открытии диалога «все приложения», как это было в предыдущих версиях Windows. * Приложения Магазина Windows теперь открываются в оконном режиме. С помощью новой кнопки в заголовке окна можно развернуть приложение на весь экран (если оно это поддерживает). * Панель чудо-кнопок заменена Центром уведомлений. Теперь они доступны лишь в меню управления приложением в заголовке окна. * Новый «Центр уведомлений» с кнопками быстрых настроек. Уведомления будут синхронизироваться с другими устройствами, работающими на Windows 10. * В Панель задач добавлены панель поиска, кнопки просмотра задач (также рабочие столы) и Центра уведомлений. * Новая панель поиска с интегрированным голосовым помощником Кортана. Голосовая активация позволяет вызывать поиск командой «Hey, Cortana». Она может искать и открывать файлы или приложения, отправлять сообщения и прочее. Пока доступна только для США, Великобритании, Китая, Франции, Италии, Германии и Испании, однако с официальным релизом планируется оптимизация и для других государств, в том числе и России, но только с появлением Windows 10 Redstone в 2016 году. * Кнопка просмотра задач позволит пользователю создавать множество рабочих столов и переключаться между ними, чтобы повысить эффективность работы с несколькими программами одновременно. Также экран просмотра задач можно открыть комбинацией клавиш . * При нажатии на значок сети подключения будут открываться в маленьком окне, как в Windows 7. Оттуда же можно будет мгновенно включить режим «в самолёте» или же перейти к параметрам компьютера. * Обновлённый интерфейс индикатора батареи при нажатии на значок батареи. * Обновлены часы и календарь. * Улучшенная функция , позволяет открывать сразу 4 приложения одновременно и подсказывает, какие ещё приложения запущены и как их можно разместить. * Перерисованы некоторые значки. Также окна теперь имеют более современную анимацию открытия и закрытия. Изменена анимация при установке программ. * В новой ОС рамки окон стали тоньше, также изменён их интерфейс. * Режим позволит взаимодействовать одновременно и с сенсорным интерфейсом и с традиционным на гибридных устройствах — то есть позволит подключать монитор, мышь и клавиатуру к телефону, функция обещана для «выбранных» моделей новых устройств премиум-класса «в ближайшее время». * Обновлены экран приветствия и экран блокировки. * Центр поддержки в Windows 10 переименован в «Безопасность и обслуживание». * Функция позволяет сохранять приложения из Магазина Windows не только на жёсткий диск, но и на карту памяти. * Интерфейс процесса установки получил обновлённый графический интерфейс, однако он доступен только при обновлении Windows на новую сборку и обновлению до Windows 10. * Служба для входа в систему с помощью биометрических данных позволяет не вводить пароль на тех сайтах и приложениях, которые её поддерживают. Наряду с , Microsoft запускает систему, которая называется Microsoft Passport, предназначенную для замены пароля с помощью личных устройств, таких как смартфоны и носимые устройства, чтобы можно было пройти аутентификацию в корпоративных системах и онлайн-контенте. * В тестовой версии 10056 «Панель задач», «Центр уведомлений» и меню «Пуск» получили эффект прозрачности Aero. Вся прозрачность в системе может быть легко отключена или наоборот включена через параметры компьютера. * Новое приложение «Параметры» в ближайшее время полностью заменит «Панель управления», которая пока существует в Windows 10, но с ограниченной функциональностью. * Совместно с компанией Canonical в систему была интегрирована командная Unix-оболочка bashUbuntu интегрировали в Windows 10 / Хабрахабр. Приложения * Обновлён Магазин Windows. * В систему встроен сервис OneGet, позволяющий устанавливать программы как в Linux с помощью менеджеров пакетов. * Приложение обратной связи Windows Feedback позволяет сообщать Microsoft о своём опыте использования предварительных версий Windows 10, а также об ошибках и пожеланиях. * Добавлено новое приложение «Начало работы». * В командную строку добавлена возможность использовать вставку текста, скопированного в буфер обмена, через комбинацию клавиш . * В «Проводник» добавлен более функциональный поиск и отображение последних файлов вместе с самыми посещаемыми папками. * Обновлено приложение «Калькулятор». * Новый браузер Microsoft Edge, который поставляется в системе со сборки 10158, Internet Explorer остаётся для совместимости со старыми приложениями. Редакции Windows 10 имеет 8 редакций : * Windows 10 Домашняя — базовая версия для пользователей ПК, ноутбуков и планшетных компьютеров. Поставляется с ноутбуками и нетбуками. * Windows 10 Домашняя для одного языка полностью аналогична редакции Домашняя, но возможность менять язык отключена. Поставляется с ноутбуками и нетбуками. * Windows 10 Домашняя с Bing — версия Windows 10, в которой в браузерах Edge и Internet Explorer поисковая система по умолчанию — Bing, при этом изменить её невозможно. Поставляется с некоторыми ноутбуками. * Windows 10 Профессиональная — версия для ПК, лэптопов и планшетов с функциями для малого бизнеса типа CYOD (выбери своё устройство). * Windows 10 Мобильная — версия для смартфонов и небольших планшетов. * Windows 10 Корпоративная — версия для более крупного бизнеса с расширенными функциями управления корпоративными ресурсами, безопасности и т. д. * Windows 10 для образовательных учреждений — вариант «Профессиональной» для учебных заведений. * Windows 10 Мобильная корпоративная — вариант корпоративной версии, адаптированный под мобильные устройства и тач с усиленной безопасностью. * Windows 10 IoT Домашняя — версия для разнообразных компьютерных устройств, таких как терминалы, роботы и т. д., со специфическими функциями, например, для использования в платёжных терминалах на базе Windows-планшетов. Системные требования Windows 10 Мобильная Windows 10 Мобильная предназначена для устройств с диагоналями экрана до 8 дюймов. Смартфоны с Windows Phone 8.1 будут иметь возможность обновиться до неё. Разработка этой версии началась ещё в 2012 году. Новые функции Экран блокировки в Windows 10 для мобильных устройств похож на вариант Windows Phone 8, но главный экран теперь имеет поддержку фонового изображения. * Теперь недавно установленные приложения расположены в верхней части всего списка. * Обновлён Центр уведомлений. Пользователи смогут добавить несколько строк настраиваемых элементов управления в верхней части Центра действий. * Интерактивные уведомления. Пользователю, получившему текстовое сообщение, будет достаточно просто нажать на интерактивное уведомление, чтобы ответить, не открывая приложение. * Возможность перемещать клавиатуру в разные места дисплея, что поможет найти наиболее удобное положение. * Полностью переработанное меню настроек. * Интеграция Skype прямо в раздел сообщений, что позволяет проще переключаться между текстовыми сообщениями и чатом Skype без необходимости открывать второе приложение. Системные требования Минимальные системные требования Windows 10 Мобильная — экран с разрешением 800х480 (854х480 без аппаратных кнопок) и оперативная память 512 Мбайт. Windows Redstone Windows Redstone — крупные обновления для персональных компьютеров и других устройств на базе Windows 10. Redstone 1 Юбилейное обновление Windows (build 14393.82) было выпущено для ПК 2 августа, для мобильных устройств — 9 августа 2016 года. Включает в себя: * Windows Ink — рукописный ввод; * расширения для браузера Microsoft Edge; * улучшенная Cortana; * тёмная тема оформления; * автоматическая установка временной зоны; * Windows Hello — идентификация пользователя с помощью веб-камеры; * возможноность портирования приложений на Xbox One; * функционал bash и основной инструментарий; * универсальное приложение Skype для Windows 10; * синхронизация уведомлений мобильного устройства и ПК; * специальная настройка ПК для образовательных учреждений; * обновлённое меню Пуск; * новое меню параметров. Redstone 2 Windows Redstone 2 будет выпущена для ПК и мобильных устройств в апреле 2017 года . Точные данные об обновлении неизвестны, возможно, будет окончательна убрана панель управления. Также в Redstone 2 окажутся новшества, которые не успели включить в Юбилейное обновление. Redstone 3 Windows Redstone 3 будет выпущена для ПК и мобильных устройств осенью 2017 года. Точные данные об обновлении неизвестны. Сбор данных В Windows 10 Microsoft собирает множество данных об использовании компьютера. Согласно заявлению о конфиденциальности , Microsoft собирает данные, используемые для улучшения продуктов и служб. Примерами таких данных являются имя, адрес электронной почты, предпочтения и интересы, журнал браузера, журнал поиска и история файлов, данные телефонных звонков и SMS-сообщений, конфигурация устройств и данные с датчиков, а также данные об использовании приложений. Также могут собираться все данные, вводимые с клавиатуры, рукописно или через системы распознавания речи. Сбор данных может происходить при установке программ, использовании голосового поиска, открытии файлов, вводе текстов. Собранные данные могут передаваться третьей стороне с согласия пользователя для предоставления запрошенных услуг, а также предоставляться изготовителям оборудования. Использование персональных данных вызвало опасения пользователей и новостных сайтов . Впервые обильный сбор данных был замечен в предварительных версиях ОС, однако и в финальной версии Windows 10 производится сбор определенных данных и их отсылка в Microsofthttp://windows.microsoft.com/ru-RU/windows-10/windows-privacy-faq Windows 10 и конфиденциальность / Microsoft, в частности по умолчанию браузеры Microsoft Edge или Internet Explorer собирают информацию о поиске в интернете и о посещенных сайтах, приложения и сервисы Windows собирают информацию о местоположенииhttp://windows.microsoft.com/en-us/windows-10/location-service-privacy http://windows.microsoft.com/ru-ru/windows-10/location-service-privacy, помощник Cortana собирает контактные данные, сведения о звонках и текстовых сообщениях, историю посещений сайтовhttp://windows.microsoft.com/en-us/windows-10/cortana-privacy-faq http://windows.microsoft.com/ru-ru/windows-10/cortana-privacy-faq. Помощник Cortana для своей работы требует разрешить сбор и отправку статистики всей вводимой информации (через распознавание голоса, рукописного ввода и с помощью клавиатур)http://windows.microsoft.com/en-us/windows-10/speech-inking-typing-privacy-faq http://windows.microsoft.com/ru-ru/windows-10/speech-inking-typing-privacy-faq. Также в Microsoft передаются ключи шифрования жесткого диска (отключение данной опции возможно лишь в профессиональных версиях)Что опасного в новой Windows? — Meduza, пароли к сетям Wi-Fi («Контроль Wi-Fi» предоставляет эти ключи друзьям в Facebook, контактам outlook.com и Skype)http://windows.microsoft.com/en-us/windows-10/wi-fi-sense-faq http://windows.microsoft.com/ru-ru/windows-10/wi-fi-sense-faq. Windows 10 содержит два сервиса для сбора и отправки в Microsoft «отчетов об ошибках» и «сбора данных об использовании программ» (список установленных приложений, статистика их использования). Отключение обоих сервисов доступно лишь в версии «Windows 10 Enterprise»; более доступные версии ОС «Home» и «Pro» всегда отсылают по крайней мере базовую информацию. В связи с этим в Генеральную прокуратуру России некоторыми юристами и депутатами были направлены заявления о несоответствии новой операционной системе российскому законодательству, депутаты посчитали, что ОС угрожает сохранности персональных данных, адвокатской и государственной тайн . Российское надзорное ведомство, Роскомнадзор, в ходе проверки обращения Николая ЛевичеваЛевичев просил Роскомнадзор проверить Microsoft из-за Windows 10, INTERFAX.RU, 21 августа 2015 заявило, что деятельность компании Microsoft, связанная с сбором данных в операционных системах, не нарушает российское законодательство об информации, поскольку пользователи добровольно соглашаются с лицензионным соглашениемРоскомнадзор не нашел в Windows 10 несоответствия закону об информации / РИА Новости, 2015-09-18. Критика На Windows 10 обрушился шквал критики из-за слежки операционной системы за пользователями. Пользователям не понравилось, что Windows собирает ряд различных типов данных, таких как местоположение, названия открываемых программ, их электронные письма и данные различных менеджеров, данные о контактах и частоту взаимодействия с этими контактами на мобильных устройствах, которые находятся под управлением Windows 10. Все эти данные автоматически отправляются на облачные сервера Microsoft. Часть критики также относится к тому, что Windows делится паролями от Wi-Fi с другими пользователямиНа Microsoft обрушился шквал критики из-за слежки Windows 10 за пользователямиWindows 10: Microsoft under attack over privacyIt’s Time to Criticize Windows 10 While We Still Have a Chance. Через год после выхода, в обязательном обновлении "Windows 10 Anniversary Update" пользователи некорпоративных версий были лишены возможности отключить Lock Screen, на котором приложением Windows Spotlight принудительно демонстрируется реклама MicrosoftMore forced advertising creeps into Windows 10 Pro // InfoWorld, Jul 29, 2016 Windows 10: Let the Start menu ads begin // InfoWorld, Sep 25, 2015 . Также, после интеграции Windows Search и CortanaCortana can’t be disabled in the Windows 10 Anniversary Update / extremetech, July 28, 2016 "What isn’t controllable, ..is turning Cortana off and just using a “standard” Windows search bar. ..Cortana and search are the same thing." стало невозможным отключение Cortana, этот блок теперь постоянно отсылает вводимые данные (без входа в учетную запись cortana данные остаются "анонимными")Windows 10 Anniversary Update: Cortana has 'absolutely no way of identifying you' if you log out of it, says Microsoft / Computing, 2016 "Windows 10 Anniversary Update won't let you disable Cortana .. "If you have not logged in Cortana, other than the fact everything is completely anonymised anyway, there's absolutely no way of identifying any of your key strokes in any way that would be tied back to you.""Cortana is mandatory in the Windows 10 Anniversary Update / CNet, 29 July 2016: "What this means is that searches you perform will be filtered through the web (using Bing, of course), and usage data will be periodically sent to Microsoft. .. You can, of course, refuse to sign into Cortana or Windows 10 with a Microsoft account. But your usage data will still be collected, albeit anonymously.". Примечания Ссылки * * Видеообзор Windows 10 от Microsoft * Блог Windows Россия * Юристы прочитали лицензионное соглашение Windows 10 и схватились за голову // Liberatum.Ru. — 01.08.2015. * Тайная жизнь Windows 10. О чём Windows 10 стучит в Microsoft и как заставить её прекратить // Xakep.Ru. — 03.09.2015. en:Windows 10 Категория:Семейство операционных систем Windows NT Категория:ARM